User blog:ToastSoul/Bright Shower Days
Bright Shower Days English I'll try my best today too, I should be able to do it I always thought that (Are you alright poi?) The snacks and food were tasty weren't they I know! Let's do our best tomorrow too! (Of course! Good night! It's showering poi, so from now on (Hm?) We're under one umbrella, small or not we're going steady And always together! (Are you ready everyone?) Aim for the bright morning sun (Poi poi poi!) We won't lose, no matter what rain falls we can get through it together Knock out the lonely sunset (Yes, yes yes!) Reach for the sparking stars filling the sky Just watch us, we'll make tomorrow come true For sure! I wonder if I've gotten closer to that person I look up to I kind of want to feel that (Are you okay poi?) Tea time and bath time, they're wonderful aren't they I know! Let's stay up and talk all night! (W-We shouldn't do that) The sea looks calm poi, so from now on (Let's give it our all!) No matter what troubles we run into we'll be alright going steady Let's overcome them together (I'll try even harder!) I wish I could go through those special times again (Poi poi poi?) One by one we can make memories together I can't forget the sadness or pain (Never ever...) The sparkling first star after the rain stops We'll search for those shining wishes Always! It's showering again today, so from now on (Let's run!) No matter what weather we'll move ahead going steady We're always together, for sure! (Let's do out best!) Aim for the bright morning sun (Poi poi poi!) We won't lose, no matter what rain falls we can get through it together Knock out the lonely sun (Yeah, we'll find it!) Reach for the sparking stars filling the sky Just watch us, we'll make tomorrow come true For sure! To dawn's horizon! Japanese 今日も 頑張るって きっとやれるはずって ずっと 思ってた(大丈夫っぽい？) スイーツ ご飯も 美味しかったよね そうだよ！明日も一緒に頑張ろ？(もちろん！おやすみなさい！) 空は夕立 ぽーい これから (およー？) ひとつの傘の中 狭い狭くない よーそろー いつも一緒だよ！ (みんな準備はいい？) 眩しい朝日 目指してく (ぽーいぽいぽい！) どんな雨だって 負けないよ 一緒に超えてく 寂しい夕日 打ち抜いて (そうね、そうそう！) 満天キラリ光る 星に届け 見つめていて 叶える明日 きっと！ 憧れ あの人に 私近づけた？って ちょっと感じたい(大丈夫っぽい？) お茶も お風呂も 素敵な時間ね そうだよ！今夜はお布団で話そぉ(そんな、ダメですぅ) 海は凪いだっぽーい それから (はりきって まいるましょー！) どんな困難も大丈夫 よーそろー 共に超えよう (もっともっとがんばりますね) 大事な時間重ねたい (ぽーいぽいぽい？) ひとつひとつ 思い出も一緒に作ろう 哀しみ 痛み 忘れない (いつまでも・・・ゼッタイ) 雨上がりキラリ光る 一番星 探し出すよ 輝く願い ずっと！ 今日も夕立ぽーい これから (走っていきましょう!) どんな天気でも前に進むの よーそろー ゼッタイ一緒だよ！ (がんばっていきましょー！) 眩しい朝日 目指してく (ぽーいぽいぽい！) どんな雨だって 負けないよ 一緒に超えてく 寂しい夕日 打ち抜いて (そうよ 見つける！) 満天キラリ光る 星に届け 見つめていて 叶える明日 きっと！ 暁の水平線へ！ General Notes: - Happy happy happy! It feels good to translate a song with a real sense of 'togetherness' in it. - I left out the notes of who sings which part, but it's exceedingly obvious when you listen to the song. The beauty of separate voice actors! - 'Let's stay up and talk all night!' The original line actually says 'Let's talk in our futons!' but I think this translation works much better. They don't even sleep in futons in the anime, do they... - This time the parts in brackets are spoken lines. - Yuudachi is translated as 'shower' here but it actually means 'afternoon shower'. I like to think of a spring shower. Other Anime Character Songs Other Character Songs: Splendid 2nd Torpedo Squadron / Our Bond With the Admiral / A Morning at the Naval Base / On Dawn's Horizon Category:Blog posts Category:Music Category:Anime